Blood Plus Collection
by foscari
Summary: A collection of Blood Plus drabbles and oneshots featuring SayaxHaji, Kai, Riku, David, Diva, etc. No yaoi or yuri. Warning for spoilers are found in each chapter.
1. First Kiss

**Title:** First Kiss  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, spoilers for Episode 9  
**Genre:** General  
**Main Character(s):** Saya, mentions of Min, Haji  
**Ship(s):** SayaxHaji, if you squint a little  
**Summary:** Saya''s first kiss tastes of blood. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ and characters copyright to Production IG  
**Author's Notes: **I only got into this series recently and I love it. The scene where Min innocently asked Saya about her first kiss, Saya remembering her kiss with Haji and blushing refused to leave me alone, so I had to write something of it. And, here''s the result of it.

_

* * *

_

_Have you had you first kiss yet?_

At first, she had vehemently denied it, blushing furiously, even as Min looked on with a knowing grin. No, she had said, it wasn''t even a kiss, much less a first one. Thankfully, the other girl had ceased to tease her about it afterwards, instead, falling into a dreamless sleep.

She wouldn''t call it a kiss, not really. The circumstances that called for it had been unusual, awkward and in the moment of peril. So, no, it wasn''t exactly the most perfect scenario for a kiss, let alone a first kiss. It had been her first, as well. She had never been kissed nor kissed anyone before. She didn''t know much about kissing people, either. The closest she came to kissing someone had been her late father, pecking him chastely on the cheek in a gesture of affection.

The first kiss, she remembered Kaori telling her importantly, will always be the most memorable and sweetest ever. It gives you the feeling of butterflies in your belly, make your heart beat rapidly and your spine tingle. None of the other kisses can compare after that.

Her first kiss had been none of that. Yes, she had blushed and her heart had went ninety miles per beat but it didn''t make her spine tingle or stir up butterflies in her stomach. Instead, it had made her heady, ignited a fire she had never known at the pit of her stomach, making the blood rush through her veins sound like loud roaring in her ears. It didn''t taste sweet; but had the metallic tang, slightly tart and it coated her tongue, her mouth, running down her throat like fire.

Her first kiss tasted of blood, literally.

Still, it was memorable, although not in the way she would have wanted. She reached up to her face, touching the tips of her fingers against her lips lightly, remembering.

His lips had been soft, and he tasted of blood and fire.

Owari.


	2. Want

**Title:** Want  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, spoilers for Episode 11  
**Genre:** General  
**Main Character(s):** Haji, Saya, mentions of David, Lewis, Julia  
**Ship(s):** SayaxHaji, if you tilt your head and squint  
**Summary:** Haji wants to do more than fight for Saya. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ and characters are copyright to Production IG. I don't own them.  
**Author's Notes:** It made me wonder what Haji is thinking when he sat next to Saya in the car and my muse suddenly planted this little drabble in my head. I scribbled this down on a piece of notebook paper minutes before I'm about to leave for work. XD

* * *

He watches her, silently in his own way, slate-coloured eyes taking in everything. He is far more perceptive than they know. He sees the smallest details that they may have missed.

Like how she leans forward ever so slightly, eyes downcast, blood splotches on her face and her hands clenching the skirt of her ruined dress so tightly; it creases the material. She is distressed, melancholic, always after fights like this. He can see it in the way she sits, the way her mouth is turned down and how unnaturally quiet she is; she's sometimes quiet but not like this. Her feelings are being broadcast to all and yet none of them notice. It's so tangible, he thinks that if he reaches out, he can touch it.

He wants to do more than just fight for her, to protect her from harm. He wants to comfort her, in moments like these, when she is worn and her feelings are jumbled up and she is vulnerable. He wants to take her hand in his – not the deformed one but in his human one - holding it in his hand. He wants to put his arm around her, tell her that it'll be all right, that it'll get better. That is what people do, isn't it? When someone they know and care for is hurt, they comfort them and tell them soothing words that might not be true.

Except he's not some people and he's not normal either. He can't do all those things he wants to. So, he sits beside her, watching her with those slate-grey eyes of his, letting the voices of David, Lewis and Julia drift over him.

For now.

Owari.


	3. Alive

**Title:** Alive  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, spoilers for Episode 1 to 12  
**Genre:** General  
**Main Character(s):** Haji, mentions of Saya  
**Ship(s):** SayaxHaji, if you tilt your head and squint  
**Summary:** When he fights by her side, it's when he feels most alive.  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ and characters are copyright to Production IG. I don't own them.  
**Author's Notes:** I am a huge HajixSaya fan, obviously. I rewatched Episode 1 again and the scene where Haji wiped the blood from Saya's mouth was what spurned this drabble.

* * *

When he tells her it's her decision, it's so she has the freedom to choose.

When he looks at her, all he sees is her and not the fighting weapon they all see her to be.

When he hands her the sword, telling her to fight, it's so she can live.

When he wipes that tiny trickle of blood that spilled from her mouth with his thumb, it's done in a rather tender way.

When she looks at him with those wide eyes, uncertainty in them, he sees the vulnerability and the girl in her.

When she fights side by side with him, it makes him feels the most alive.

When he holds her in his arms that time, he remembers the weight and the scent of her and of a time when they used to be.


	4. Fishing

**Title:** Fishing  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness  
**Genre:** General, humour  
**Main Character(s):** Julia, David, mentions of Lewis, Saya  
**Ship(s):** JuliaxDavid, if you squint  
**Summary:** Julia's fishing for compliments and it went over David's head. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ and characters are copyright to Production IG and Aniplex. I don't own them.  
**Author's Notes:** Julia dropped two hints for David to pick up but it flew over his head. I decided to write about that. The outfits the girls wore at Lycee and Julia wore in an episode is called an _ao dai._

* * *

She bought the _ao dai_ from one of the shops on their first day in Hanoi. The shop owner told her the deep plum colour was well suited for some fair like her.

When she donned the _ao dai_ the next day, she had asked him what he had thought about it. He had been glued to the computer the entire day of yesterday and look set to do the same today as well. He didn't even look at her when she asked the question, immediately jump into his progress of his research about the school.

Any woman would have pouted, marched up and smacked him on the back of the head for completely missing the point but Julia wasn't any woman, and she thought that maybe she should have stand closer to him when she asked. She did inwardly sulk (anyone would when you want compliments and you got something else) but said nothing.

She did get her compliment, though. It wasn't from him.

The second time she get to dressed up had been to the school's gathering. Everyone was dressed up in their best, the men in their black suits and ties, the women in their formal gowns. She had chosen the most daring dress to wear to, a halter neck which bared her back for all and with a rather plunging neckline. She let her hair down and donned contacts for the event.

He said nothing throughout the ride to the school. Lewis said plenty, telling her she looked so beautiful. She thanked him but was still waiting.

When Saya gave that astonished exclamation, gaping at her, she immediately dove into it. Said it out loud, eyes shifting over to him, in hopes that he would refute her saying and say something. Anything.

He did said something but it wasn't the one she expected to hear. She couldn't help the tiny pout that appeared on her face then. Saya gave her a bewildered look which she returned with a resigned smile.

Later, as they travelled down the river, she thought that she can wait. When it was all over, she will ask again and maybe, this time, he might give her his answer.

Unless, he started on something else.

Then, she'd really have to give him that smack at the back of his head.

Owari.


	5. Sunset

**Title:** Sunset

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, spoilers for the series

**Genre:** General

**Main Character(s):** Saya, Haji

**Ship(s): **SayaxHaji, if you tilt your head

**Summary: **The leaves were changing from green to golden browns. One shot.

**Disclaimer:** Blood+ and characters are copyright to Production IG and Aniplex. I don't own them.

**Author's Notes: **While waiting impatiently for subbed episode 14 to be out, having listened to the tv size version of Season's Call over and over, I wrote this. Obviously before the Russian Arc.

* * *

The leaves were already changing colours, turning from green to golden-browns, reds and browns. Blown by the wind, they turn end over end, as if they were dancing in the air, carried to whatever destination the wind sees fit to drop them to.

Saya reached up a hand, petting her hair back into place as she walked down the path, listening to the rustling above her and the sounds of the other people around her. It was late afternoon, most of the people were beginning to leave, heading for home, to warmth and dinner.

The sun's rays cast everything in its path in a fiery, ochre glow; it was as if everything had been set on fire.

She soon found her Chevalier.

He was standing under one of the trees on a small slope overlooking the lake. His arms hung loosely by his sides, relaxed, at ease. She noticed that he was wearing a coat as well, and supposed that even he can feel the chill in the air. He didn't so much as turn or bat an eyelash when she stood beside him, jamming her hands into her coat pockets. She'd forgotten her gloves.

"Saya," he said.

Being with him constantly had her knowing what he was conveying by the different tones he used when saying her name. Concern, worry, resolution, tenderness. Just her name and a thousand ways he said it.

"It's really beautiful here," she said, giving him a sideway glance, a tiny smile coming to her face. "More so than Okinawa."

"Each place is beautiful on its own," he said, voice ever soft and quiet, never above a shout. She wondered what would it take to actually make him speak as loudly as Kai.

"Have we... ever been here before?" she asked, looking ahead at the lake; the fading sunlight glinted off the surface, glittering like winking lights.

He didn't answer for such a long time, she thought that perhaps she had offended him in some way. She was about to open her mouth to apologize when he spoke.

"A long time ago," he told her, finally looking down at her. There was something like melancholy in those blue-grey eyes, even though his face was impassive as usual.

She accepted the answer, nodding and looking back at the lake. While she wanted to know more about her past, their history together, what had happened to them, she felt that it was best to let it lie for now. There will be a time and day for those answers she was seeking.

They stood side by side in companionable and comfortable silence, watching until the sun finally disappeared over the horizon, the lights from the lamp posts flickered on and darkness descended.

Owari.


	6. Memories

**Title:** Memories  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, spoilers for the series  
**Genre:** General, AU-ish, humour  
**Main Character(s):** Riku, Haji, Kai, Saya  
**Ship(s): **Implied SayaxHaji  
**Summary:** "You can better memories here, with us." One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ and characters are copyright to Production IG and Aniplex. I don't own them.  
**Author's Notes:** This was supposed to be a drabble which turned into a ficlet instead. First of, I am really sorry if I got Riku wrong in anyway because this is the first time I'm writing him. I liked the part in Episode 14 where he tried to get Haji to join them, it was really sweet and I have this feeling he might be the one out of the three of the siblings to befriend Haji. And I'm such a HajixSaya fangirl, fufufu.

* * *

It was very, very late.

Riku knew he should have went back the moment he saw the time but he had been so engrossed at the museum's displays that he had lost track of time. By the time he was hurrying back, it was already dark; the sun had set hours ago. He fretted over what Kai would say over his carelessness, being in a foreign city and all. Saya-neechan, would, no doubt worry over him.

Despite the pale lights from the street lamps and there were people about, he could still feel as if the shadows lurking about would spring out at him. During the journey to here, he had learned more about Chiropterans than he would ever know. Which was why he was hastening his footsteps now. Out here, without his older siblings and no protection, he was an easy target for a very hungry Chiropteran.

A sound made him paused, the cold tendril slinking its way up to circle his heart. He spun around to see only a group of people about Kai-niichan's age passing by, talking in low tones. He let out a breath, berate himself for his overactive imagination, turning around to continue his way.

Only to bump into something solid. He yelped, throwing up his arms before his face, as if in defense, even though he knew that it won't stop the beast from attacking and sucking him dry. He thought how devastated his older siblings would be to discover his shriveled up body near the alleyway, how Kai-niichan would be so angry, how Saya-neechan would be so sad... The strike never came.

Instead, he opened his eyes to see the face of Saya-neechan's Chevalier peering down at him, amusement clear as day in his eyes. He probably would have laughed as well, if it weren't so out of character for him.

"Riku," he said, after a moment.

"Ha- Haji!" Riku was sure his heart would have leapt out of his chest if given the chance. He nearly sagged with relief. If the Chevalier was here, did that mean...? "Is Saya-neechan all right? Did something happened?" he asked, worry coming into his voice.

Haji shook his head. "Saya is fine. They were worried when you did not turn up."

"Oh." Realization struck him that they must have been worried enough to send Haji to look for him. He felt guilty that he had made them worry. "Sorry."

If Haji could make a puzzled expression, he would have. As it is, he merely raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, for making them worry about me," Riku explained, continuing his walk; Haji fell into step behind him, a shadow that covered his own, a source of security for him. He slowed his pace a little so he was walking side by side with Haji. The Chevalier had this quirk of walking behind them instead of beside them. He didn't understand why but he knew he didn't like it.

"Did Saya-neechan send you?" he asked, after a while. A car passed by them, headlights blinding him momentarily. He blinked to get the spots out of his eyes, turning to look up at his companion.

"No."

"I see." Riku smiled a little, sticking his hands into the pocket of his jacket. Of the three, he was the one who persisted in trying to include Haji into their family, trying to befriend the stoic Chevalier and chattering to him about anything and everything. Even if Haji made no reply, it was still all right because it meant he was listening and Riku knew that he wouldn't say something unless it was relevant or important.

Kai had just given him this long suffering look, called him a brat and told him not to bug the Chevalier. Riku had retorted that maybe it didn't occur to them that Haji might be lonely since they never talk to him about anything. Kai had finally raised his hands in defeat, telling him it's his own bed and he wasn't going to interfere; he still gave him that look sometimes.

"This place," he said, hesitantly. "It makes you sad, doesn't it?"

He was going to have to Kai-niichan that Haji actually managed to look surprised, albeit for a brief moment. It was gone as fast as it came. The face closed up once more, walls coming back down in place.

"There are... memories," the Chevalier finally said, "that I have of this place long time ago."

Riku turned the words over his mind, unconsciously putting his fist to his mouth whenever he was deep in thought. It was a habit he'd picked up lately.

"You can make new memories," he said, stepping forward a few paces, turn around so that he was facing the older man. He wore a bright, hopeful smile on his young face, clasping his hands behind his back. "Here. With us, in this place. That way, you'll remember the better times you had. I'm sure Saya-neechan will agree as well because I don't think she wants to see you sad and Kai-niichan, too. Even though he doesn't say it."

He had said it so earnestly, so sincerely and without any hint of mockery or pity, still wearing that bright smile on his face, eyes round and filled with hope. Haji paused in his walk, staring at the boy for a long moment. The smile never wavered from its place and the sincerity never left the eyes.

A tiny uplift of his mouth was all the sign that Riku needed.

"Riku!"

They could see the two older siblings at the doorway, the light illuminating them from behind, throwing shadows on the ground. Saya looked relieved, a smile on her face while Kai looked annoyed.

"I'm glad you're all right," said Saya, enveloping him in a hug. "I was so worried!"

"Che! You had us worried for a moment there," said Kai gruffly.

As they fussed over the youngest, heading back inside, Saya broke away from them, waving for them to go ahead first. Kai gave her a questioning look but Riku had a serene expression that told her he knew what she was going to do. He tugged Kai forcefully towards the elevator, ignoring Kai's mild protests.

"Haji," she said, stopping before him.

He inclined his head at her, saw the gratefulness and relief in those cinnamon-brown eyes of hers and knew that it was something he would like to see again in the near future. He missed that look.

"Arigatou." She took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Perhaps, as Riku had said, there will be much better memories of this place, after all.

Owari.


	7. Believing

**Title:** Believing  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, Siberian Express spoilers  
**Genre:** General  
**Main Character(s):** Kai, Lewis, Julia, mentions of Saya, Haji & Riku, David  
**Ship(s):** None  
**Summary:** He tries not to worry too much. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ and characters copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.  
**Author's Notes: **When I wrote this, I haven't yet watch 16, but wow, the screencaps I've seen were awesome. Saya and Haji make an awesome kickass fighting team.

* * *

They were gone.

In a blink of an eye, the beast had grabbed his younger brother and dragged him off the train. While he had been watching in frozen horror, Haji had leapt after Riku, grasping the smaller boy in his arms as they fell away into the darkness and snow. Saya had followed, leaping after them both.

Kai couldn't even do anything. He would have leap after them, if it hadn't been for David who stopped him. Jumping blindly into the unknown was foolhardy, even more so when it's something he isn't capable of handling at all.

He joined the search for them, after they had forcibly get the train to stop.

But the train had gone so far ahead and away from where he thought he had seen them jump off to. He wasn't even sure if it was the same spot, the snow blanketed everything, falling down and covering tracks rapidly. Hollering for them resulted in nothing but his own voice getting hoarse and his throat sore.

He shouldn't worry. Saya can take care of herself; she had shown it clearly to him more than once already. He was worried for Riku, even though Haji was with him. Riku wasn't a fighter, wasn't much of anything when it comes to fighting. Still, he was slightly comforted that Saya's Chevalier was with his brother.

He felt Lewis's hand on his shoulder, saw the older man shake his head and knew. With a heavy heart, he followed them back onto the train.

"They'll catch up," said Julia, without any hint of doubt, sureness in her voice and her eyes as she handed him a mug of hot tea. "I believe so."

He believed it as well.

Owari.


	8. Smile

**Title:** Warau Smile  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, during the Ekaterinburg Night episode but before the next episode. An in-between.  
**Genre:** General, slight humour, angst  
**Main Character(s):** Haji, Saya, Riku  
**Ship(s):** SayaxHaji (implied)  
**Summary:** "It's hard to smile, even when your heart wants to." One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ and characters copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.  
**Author's Notes:** This is what I get when instead of doing my work, I'm writing another implied SayaHaji drabble because the scene of Saya touching his face refused to leave me alone. It's haunting me until I write this. XD Wrote it in a couple hours, so edits needed and it might be choppy. No mention of Liza. She's around but just not around them.

* * *

She had wondered, during their journey to Ekaterinburg, while sitting there and listening to Haji play his cello, what had happened to the Haji in her memory and dream. The one who had smiled so freely and talked to so openly, without any of the reservations or the melancholiness behind the smile. She assumed that it must have happened after the Vietnam War because no one would tell her anything, no matter how many times she would ask. They would just hedge away from the answer and gave her a different one.

Even Haji.

But, she thought, he must have his own reasons not to tell her, unlike the others. He didn't shy away from the question but gave her his own honest answer. She will find out by her own in time. It somehow seemed nicer coming from him than from Julia-san.

She watched as he taught Riku how to play the cello. Her younger brother certainly had the knack for learning rather fast. She caught sight of how the corner of his mouth would turn up ever so slightly – barely there, if you didn't look closely – in a hint of a smile. A sneeze followed by a screech came from Riku who turned beet red from embarrassment at his mistake. Haji coughed delicately into his bandaged hand before proceeding to instruct him again, his voice soft and filled with a patience that most don't have.

After Riku had fallen asleep and she had made sure he was well tucked in (he had caught a slight cold) and warm, she found herself moving towards the dining carriage. By some instinct, she knew just where he was. She found him sitting near the rear, hands on the table top, looking out the window. His cello case which contained her sword and his cello was propped up against the table across his.

She slipped into the seat across him wordlessly. He made no sign that he had seen her but she knew he could see her, from the reflection in the glass and from the sound she had made when walking. Snow was still falling, blanketing everything in white.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, finally turning to her, after the moment of silence.

"No, nothing." She shook her head. In the pale moonlight streaming through the windows, he stood out against the shadows. Like black and white. She tentatively reached forward, placing her hand on top of his. His eyes widened a little at her rather bold gesture. During their time of travel since he found her at the school, she had never once actually made the first move to touch him until that day.

"Haji," she said, her voice very soft and almost wistful. "I wonder what had happened to the Haji of my memory. The one who smiled. Because I think I missed that one, and I like the smiling Haji more."

"It's hard to smile, even when your heart wants to," he said, looking down at their hands.

"It's even harder to see you like this because I wonder what had happened to make that smile go away," she said. She reached her hand up, laying her palm against his cheek gently. He leaned into her touch, eyes fluttering shut. "Because I don't know if I'm the one who made that smile disappear or what had happened during the time we were apart."

His eyes flew open and he looked almost distressed. He clasped his hand around hers, setting their hands down on the table. "It wasn't you," he said.

She held his hand tighter, remembering the words in her dream. The promise they'd made.

_Even if we were separated by chance, I will still find you_.

"Will you smile for me like you used to?" she asked.

"If it's what you wish for," he said.

"No, it's not what I wish for," she said. "It's what I like to see, and it's what you feel."

Later, as she lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the faint strains of the music that _she_ had taught him during a time long ago, she couldn't help but feel melancholy. She knew that he wouldn't start smiling now, it would have made a strange picture but Riku will undoubtedly liked seeing him much happier.

And she won't mind seeing that smile again.

Owari.


	9. With You

Title: With Me

Author: koyuki-san

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, spoilers, post-Shattered Heart

Genre: General, angst

Main Character(s): Saya, Haji

Ship(s): SayaxHaji

Summary: She wondered if the words they had spoken to her had any grain of truth in them at all. One shot.

Disclaimer: Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.

Author's Notes: Plot puppy attack after seeing the screencaps. Haji, as far as I can see in the series, has never actually lied to her. He just evades telling the truth, the sneaky vamp. I probably got some details wrong here and there, possible typos as well since I'm writing this at 2.33am in the morning, and my muse is just insanely cruel to me.

* * *

Liar.

Usotsuki.

Lies. All had been lies.

From the day she had woken up, living with them, going to school, living the normal life and helping David-san to defeat those beasts.

It was all a lie.

Usotsuki.

They have told her nothing but lies. All of them.

Her father, David, Julia, Kai and even Riku. She wondered if the words they had spoken to her had any grain of truth in them at all.

Haji had told her nothing, evading the question when she asked. Did that made him any less of a liar like them or just made him the same?

She just didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore.

Drawing her legs up, till her knees touched her chin, Saya watched from her shelter under the bridge at the snow that was falling continuously. She felt as cold as the snow, outside and inside. She was numbed with the bitter disappointment, hurt, betrayal and anger.

She also had never felt more lost and broken than this moment. She buried her face in her knees, wishing it would all just go away.

A soft sound made her look up, to see her Chevalier dropping on his knees beside her. He had some flakes of snow on his dark head. She noticed that he had managed to find a black peacoat somewhere, throwing it over his still blood-soaked clothes, buttoned up and covering it from view. He had wiped the blood off his face but his hair still needed to be washed clean of it, she noted absently, eyes trailing downward then were averted from there. Where Liza had rammed her hand through his chest, nearly killing him.

Silently, he reached over, and around her, draping the other peacoat he had in hand, around her shoulders. Just as he was about to pull his hands away, she grabbed them. He blinked then pulled his hands out of hers. Instead, his arms went around her, drawing her close into an embrace. She pressed her face against his chest. Through the fabric smell, she caught the faint scent of blood.

Her tears soon tapered off to quiet sniffles. She drew back from him, looking at his face as he brought his hand up to wipe away the wetness from her eyes.

"Haji."

"Yes?"

"You'll stay with me, won't you? Right here, with me, for always?"

"Hai."

Even if it all had been lies and half-truths, she knew for certain that his words to her were never lies not half-truths. Promising to stay at someone's side forever and always was not something to be made so lightly. As long as he was at her side, as long as he remained with her… She would never lose her way.

"Because as long as Haji is with me, I can still live for today's tomorrow."

Owari.


	10. Someday

Title: Someday

Author: koyuki-san

Rating: PG

Warnings: Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, set in the past, before the incident in Do You Remember the Promise? (17)

Genre: General

Main Character(s): Saya, Haji

Ship(s): SayaxHaji, if you squint hard enough

Summary: Once this is all over, perhaps, they can go back to the places they have been to before. For now, her duty comes first. One shot.

Disclaimer: Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.

Author's Notes: Until their past is revealed more, I'm taking the liberty to flesh out their past myself. Shameless, aren't I? XD

* * *

There have been rumours of unknown deaths in the town, of people whose bodies were found and drained of blood.

And the town seems to be celebrating some sort of festival. There men and women bustling about, children running along the streets, their loud voices rising to the air, mingling with their carefree laughs as they all prepare for the festival tonight. In the town center, the men have set up a makeshift stage for the band – a group of the local elder folks – to play their music. A large wide area before the stage has been set as the dance floor.

From her place at the window of the inn they are staying at, she can see the townspeople coming and going. There are a lot of people, she thought absently, and it makes their task of hunting down the beast a bit more difficult. The crowd is a perfect opportunity to hide in but it is also the best chance for it to feed. With so many people, no one will realize what has happened until later or the next day. Cries for help will be gone unheard amidst the noise.

Unheard by normal hearing.

Soft, mellow cello music reaches her ears and she closes her eyes, letting it take over her. She knows the song well, being the one who had taught him the music. He practices it whenever they have the chance to stop for her to rest, playing it over and over until he is able to move the bow fluidly across the strings, his hands are steady and no longer shaky and tentative, and he can play with much more confidence.

When the colours behind her eyelids began to change, turn fiery red and crimson, she opens her eyes again, to see that the sun has set, illuminating everything in one final ochre glow, like setting everything on fire in its path. The music has stopped; he knows it's time for them to move. She hears the click of the locks, the soft thump as he puts the cello away and another familiar sound before the case is closed once more.

She finally turns around to see him standing in between the shadows and light from the fireplace, waiting for her.

"The sun has set," she says, softly, simply. She leaves the window for the last time, making her way past him, feels him fall into step behind her.

After tonight, they will be leaving the town. Like always, she will have no time to take in everything in each village, town or city they are staying. Their stays are brief, like the fleeting summer rain, often for a day or even less before they are to leave again. It is an endless cycle of their journey but she has no complains. Once this is all over, perhaps, they can go back to the places they have been to before. For now, her duty comes first.

It is a dizzying array of sounds and smells. Loud music coming from the stage where the band is playing, a lively jig which has some of the people up and dancing. There are food and drinks all around. Children are playing their own games nearby, under the watchful eye of their mothers who are sitting clustered in a group, chatting and tittering among themselves.

"It will be easy for us to miss it," he tells her, his voice soft but she can still hear him among the noise.

"It will reveal itself," she says, eyes scanning the faces around her, studying each person carefully. "There is a lot of people around. Easy pickings if it's going to feed. No one will notice if someone is missing."

Someone jostles into her, nearly sending her to the ground. A hand grips her elbow, steadying her, and she thanks him silently. Surprisingly, no one seem to take notice of the two strangers among them or the large and rather morbid-looking case slung on his shoulder. It is the human's nature to filter out the things they choose not to see or hear. And in a celebration as this, no one pays any heed to the sudden appearance of a girl and a man.

The scream pierces through the air. A roar is followed.

As she had expected, no one hears anything in the cacophony of music, voices, shrieks and laughs.

She pushes her way through the crowd, going to the direction where the sound had come from. At the edge of the celebration, in between the houses and far enough away from the crowd and lights. The ideal spot for a Chiropteran to prowl and feed on unsuspecting victims.

The girl was already dead when they arrived. Drained off her blood, her skin, a papery-white. Her expression of horror is forever frozen on her face.

The beast sees them coming, drops the body and bellows at them, as if in challenge and defiance. Its yellow, reptilian eyes turn to blood-red. Letting out another bellow, it charges at them.

He intercepts the attack, bringing his cello case around, smashing it into the beast, sending it careening down the alley and out. He follows, a flick of the wrist produces the dagger he uses. The beast had dug its claws into the earth, stopping its travel halfway and springs forward. He meets it with a clash of claws and blade.

She slices her thumb on the blade, charges towards them, as silent as the night itself. He moves out of the way at the last moment, just before the blade could touch his skin. An savage downward stroke split the upper torso from the rest of the body. Blood gushes like a fountain, raining down on them. She flicks her sword, relaxes from the stance, eyes fading back from blood-red to warm brown.

"Are you hurt?" she asks, peering up at him. It had been rather close.

"No," he says, shaking his head slightly.

She is relieved. She touches his hand to let him know that, and he returns the gesture with a warm smile.

They leave the town, heading to their next destination, after cleaning the blood off their bare skin. The bodies are left where they are.

Come morning, someone will find the bodies soon enough. Someone will mourn for the girl, probably her family or husband. As for the other body, it will probably be burned to the ground, and never to be talked about again.

They stand on the hilltop, watching silently at the ongoing celebration.

"Saya?" he says.

"Maybe once this is over, we can actually go to one of those," she says, sounding almost wistful. She feels his hand on her shoulder, how cold it is compared to the warm air around her; yet, she felt nothing but warmth seeping from the touch. "Let's go," she tells him, placing her hand on top of his.

She feels him nod and they both continue their way to their next destination.

In the distance, they can hear the fading merriment.

Owari.


	11. Silence

Title: Silence

Author: koyuki-san

Rating: PG

Warnings: Unbeta-ed, OOC-ness, mild spoilers for 23

Genre: Drama, angst

Main Character(s): Haji, Saya, mentions of Solomon, Diva, Kai, David and Riku

Ship(s): Implied HajixSaya

Summary: Sometimes silence is better than having to listen to the voices. One shot.

Disclaimer: Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.

Author's Notes: Watching Saya being so confused by everyone's words aggravates me.

* * *

Voices.

All around her. Filling her head, whispering, speaking insistently to her. Trying to get her to listen to them, to their words, to what they are saying. Wanting her to choose sides. Wanting her to be at their side, for their purposes.

The Chevaliers. Solomon. Diva. David. Red Shield. Kai.

She knew that she was easily swayed by their words, being at this rather confusing and vulnerable state, unsure of her past and the path she must walk on. She had let herself be talked into going to the Zoo. She had nearly taken Solomon's hand to go with him because his words sounded pleasing to hear. She had to fight because David told her she was the only one who can do it and there's no one else. She came back to Red Shield because Riku was dying and there was no choice. Her worry over her brother overcame her wariness for the organization. She would rather not go back to them if she can help it.

She sat with her back against the steel wall, feeling the coolness of the metal seeping through the clothes she wore. She was confused, about what to do, who is right, who is wrong. Kai had told her they were in the right, it was their duty to fight against those beasts and the Chevaliers. David said the same thing. Solomon told her differently, she shouldn't have to fight against them because they are family.

Words. Voices. Everyone trying to get her to their side and listen to them because they were all right.

She was sick and tired of it, being indecisive, unsure, confuse. She knew what her path is, vaguely. She knew what she has to do now. Seeing Riku nearly die cemented her resolve. She will continue the fight but it wasn't for Red Shield, Kai or David. It was for herself and to protect those she love and care for.

"Saya."

She blinked up at seeing her Chevalier looking down at her. His cello case was missing from his shoulder; he probably left it in their cabin. His brow was crinkled and he looked slightly concerned at finding her here instead of in the infirmary or their cabin.

_Saya's wishes are my wishes._

"Haji." He never pushed or pulled her to his will and whims. He was just with her. Fighting with her.

_My wishes are your wishes_. She allowed a tiny smile to cross her face.

He didn't need to speak to acknowledge he had heard her. She could see it in the way he raised his eyebrow or the changing emotions in his eyes. Few words were spoken between them. Silence mostly covered them, like a thick, wool blanket, dampening out the voices in her head. She was grateful for the silence between them. No words pounding at her, demanding she listen.

"Let's go see Riku, shall we?" she said, grasping his hand, letting him pull her up. She didn't let go of his hand. He didn't mind.

"Hai."

And the silence enveloped itself around them once more.

Owari.


	12. Play

Title: Play

Author: koyuki-san

Rating: PG

Warnings: Unbeta-ed, some OOC-ness, after 24 but before 25. In-between episodes.

Genre: General, drama

Main Character(s): Diva

Ship(s): None.

Summary: Diva can't wait to play with her Saya-neesama soon. One shot.

Disclaimer: Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.

Author's Notes: Diva is a physcho. Diva is a cute physcho. Diva is a cute physcho that makes me want to just squish her. Not sure when they locked her up in that tower so my history of her in here could be wrong.

* * *

She loathed that place and yet loved it.

It had been her home from the time she had been a small child, when they had found her standing over the lifeless body of the manservant, head tilted to one side like as if puzzled, blood trailing down her chin. She had been told she was going to stay somewhere, after they had cleaned her up but she had seen the slight fear in their expressions and eyes, and they had brought her to that ruined chateau, locked her up in that tower and shut her in, leaving her there.

Until the day she had been released. Unintentionally, of course. Her rather naive, foolish older sister who had no notion of what she is that time. Friends? The very thought had made her laughed out loud in that lonely tower but she had acquiesced, plucking one of the blue roses growing on the wall, tossing it down to her as an answer.

She had repaid her sister's kindness by killing all the invited guests to that old man's birthday party and drained the life blood out of the old man himself, as a retribution for all the years she had been locked up in that forsaken tower in the ruins. She had savoured every drop of blood from him. He hadn't looked afraid when he saw her, merely resigned, as if he had known, and he had allowed her to kill him.

Coming back here just to see the very place she had lived in and destroyed was a bit nostalgic to her. To actually find her sister and that impudent Chevalier was an absolute delight. The best part had been that boy, just as naive and foolish as her sister had been that hundred years ago. His blood was sweet, smooth and she savoured it as she drank, nearly to the point of bringing him to death. It was just unfortunate she had not been able to get a taste from that other boy. He looked even tastier than that one.

Toying with her sister had never been such fun before, and it amused and delight her at the same time. She was stronger than her sister, had the advantage of speed and strength. She nearly killed her as well but was interrupted by the arrival of Haji. He always did have impeccable timing when it comes to Saya-neesama. She was pleased to see him; he looked just as handsome as she had remembered, although still with that rather insolent manner in the way he treated her.

She sniffed, disdainfully. It will change soon. He won't be that much impudent to her soon.

Amshel had taken Solomon aside to talk as soon as they had reached home, and she hoped that the talk would involve some bloodshed and pain. She did quite enjoy seeing that pretty, red liquid everywhere. She took to wandering around the place in her new dress; the old one had been ruined by that Red Shield man. She thought, rather regrettably, that she should have broken his scrawny neck instead. Maybe another time.

Diva grinned, showing fangs as her thoughts turned to her sister. Her pathetic, weaker sister. Who refused to take blood when there was so much around her causing her that weakness. She can't wait to see her beloved Saya-neesama once more and to play with her.

And then, maybe she can have a taste of that other boy as well. She giggled.

The sound echoed down the hall.

Owari.


	13. Kazoku

Title: Kazoku

Author: koyuki-san

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Unbeta-ed, OOC-ness, spoilers for 24, language

Genre: Drama, angst

Main Character(s): Kai, Haji, mentions of Saya, Riku

Ship(s): None.

Summary: Family is family, no matter how different they are. One shot.

Disclaimer: Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.

Author's Notes: A long time coming confrontation between Haji and Kai. No fist fights. Surprisingly, Kai is the easiest character for me write, even though he's my least liked character.

* * *

It had been a desperate situation, one that had been between life and death. All common sense and rational had gone, replaced by a desperate, almost hysterical need. When the solution was suggested that might save Riku, Kai had grasped it like a lifeline, unwilling to let go, even after Saya's hesitation and words. He didn't want to see Riku die.

Not like when he had seen his father died before his eyes.

It was now after the storm, Saya's words and his actions sinking into his head and surround his heart. His words had hurt her in the tower but he had not meant to. The words had just came out, he couldn't stop the flow even as he wanted to. Seeing Riku laying before him, dying, had terrified him.

He didn't want to be alone.

He scrubbed fiercely at his face, feeling the sudden sting behind his eyelids. He was too old for tears now.

Footsteps broke into his thoughts, sending them scattering like a flock of birds to the sky. He peered up from his position sitting down by the crates. His expression reflexively darkened when he saw who it was.

"If you're looking for Saya, she's not around here," he said, belligerently. "Try that cabin you are staying in with her."

Haji quirked up an eyebrow but said nothing about the way Kai spoke to him. He was used to the boy's brashness and rather impudent manners.

"You should talk to Saya," he said, after a moment, leaning his arms on the railing. The fading sunlight reflected on the surface of the waters. The breeze carried with it the salted scent, ruffling his hair.

"You should mind your own business," muttered Kai, with some asperity.

He hadn't spoken a word to his sister since returning on board the ship. The relationship between them was strained, tensed and it felt like a wide chasm. He wanted to say something to her, anything, to apologize, to thank her but she had headed into the cabin, shutting the door and stayed there since.

"Saya doesn't want to talk me. Not now." Kai glared at nothing in particular. He noted absently that the paint was peeling from a spot on the wall before him.

"She will forgive you," Haji said. "You are her brother."

"How can you say that?" Kai bursted out, astonished at the simplicity. "How can you say a thing like that? I hurt her! I forced her to do something she doesn't want to. I'm the one who turned Riku into what he is now. Because of my selfish–!"

"Pity doesn't become you," Haji said, in a desultory manner.

It was like a slap to the face or a bucket of freezing ice water thrown over you. Kai jolted, eyes wide in astonishment. His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. He shut his jaw with a click of his teeth, and his face turned furious. He was up on his feet before he realized it, fists clenched and looking like he wanted to hit something or someone.

Which he did.

Haji sidestepped the blow, and Kai ended up on the floor, scraping his arm. He scrambled back up, chest heaving.

"How dare you–!"Kai began. "You have no right!"

"Are you going back on your words? You've told Saya that she's family to you," Haji said. "Isn't she your family?"

Kai stopped, lowered his arm, eyes growing wide as he remembered what he'd said to her countless times.

_No matter what. We'll get through this because we're a family_.

_Riku's the only brother I ever have. I don't want to be alone!_

Family. We're supposed to be that and yet... and yet...

He gave a sharp bark of laughter. "I'm a hypocrite, aren't I?" he said, bitterly. "A fucking hypocrite. I can't even keep my own word, let alone my words to someone."

"Saya will forgive you," Haji said, once more.

"How can you be so sure?" Kai asked, tiredly. The emotions had drained out of him, making him feel as if he had just gotten off a crazy roller coaster ride where he spent the last few minutes screaming his lungs out.

"Because you're family," came the simple answer.

Family. What a dysfunctional and twisted family they are then, he thought, almost laughing out loud. The hysterical feeling must have not left him yet. He was the only normal one among them now that Riku has joined the ranks of being the undead.

Family was family. No matter how fucked up the person was or how extraordinarily different. Whether they were the people you work with or stay with. They were still family because they are the people you have bonded with and are always there. Blood relation didn't matter. What mattered was the bond between them.

"Hey," he called out, as Haji was turning to leave. The Chevalier paused, half-turned at look at him.

Kai cleared his throat, scuffing at the floor with the toe of his shoe. "Riku's... he's like you now but he's still family, even if he starts to suck blood. Gah, creepy," he muttered the last part. "What I meant is... that is... you're a part of us as well. Family, that is." His face was bright red as he said it, and he looked everywhere but at Haji.

When he dared to chance a look at the Chevalier, he found the spot empty. He felt a little disgruntled but slightly pleased, his mouth turning up in a half-smile.

"Don't think that it means I'll stop antagonising you," he said to the empty place, turning away. He thought he heard a dry chuckle but it was probably the sound of the waves.

He headed towards the direction of Saya's cabin.

He had some apologizing to do.

Owari.


	14. Our Time

**Title:** Our Time  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, non-canon, spoilers France Arc  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Main Character(s):** Haji, Saya, Riku  
**Ship(s):** Hinted HajixSaya  
**Summary:** Saya wonders if Haji and Riku hate her for stopping their time. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.  
**Author's Notes:** I wanted to write this for a while now but waited until sub 27 comes out. This was written in longhand in an old notebook, before bed. I made some minor changes to the original draft here and there. I apologize if my grammar is all over the place.

* * *

Was it fair for her? To have stopped their time? To snatch away death's chance. Twice. She had done it twice. Prolonging someone's life, someone she loved and cared. Giving them another chance at life, to live instead of passing on to the land of dead. Yet, was this the kind of life they wanted?

To live on for all times and seasons, never aging, never changing. Time is but a tiny speck and a flicker to them, insignificant. What is a lifetime to the people around them is nothing but a short span to them. Time has no meaning to them. Doesn't affect them. She had given them a new lease in life, a blessing but essentially, she had condemned them as well. They were neither living nor dead, suspended in between, continue to live. Just for her.

She wanted to know, if they hate her for it. For cursing them this life, forcing them to live instead of allowing death to embrace them. She wanted to ask them but she was afraid to; to know the answer. She needed to know as well. The burning need to know, the guilt that settled around her heart.

"Do you hate me, the two of you?" she asked, looking up at the blue sky.

"Eh? Why are you asking that, Saya-neechan?" Her brother looked surprised. He lowered his hands to his sides; he had been trying to catch the leaves in the air.

"It's... you had so many things to do, things that you won't be able to do now," she said, her voice holding a slight tremor. "And I took that all away from you. From Haji as well."

"It doesn't matter anymore," her brother said, shaking his head. "If there is a chance to change things, I'd rather it remain the same. Because I can stay with you, Niichan, Haji and everyone."

"Riku..." She wanted to protest. How can he be so willing to accept it?

"What is in the past is in the past," her Chevalier spoke up. "There is nothing that can be undone. I don't hate you. Should I, for allowing me a second chance at life again? You returned our lives to us and allowed us another chance to live. In repayment, we will stay with you always."

"Besides, Saya-neechan needs someone to cheer her up when she's down," her brother said, smiling. "You're terrible at it."

She found herself smiling as well. They always knew what to say to her. To comfort her and cheer her up.

She had given them another chance, stopping their time and letting them live. Perhaps it might not be fair of her and selfish of her to subject them to this life but it was done. She did it because she wanted to save them. She did it because she loved and cared for them.

She would not regret stopping their time. Instead, she will look forward to the time with them.

Owari.


	15. Shades of Grey

**Title:** Shades of Grey  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, spoilers France Arc: Episodes 28 & 29  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Main Character(s):** Kai, Irene, mentions of Mao and Saya  
**Ship(s):** None.  
**Summary:** She had dared to encroached into his black and white world, painting her shades of grey. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.  
**Author's Notes:** I started this piece few weeks ago but I didn't like the completed piece. So I rewrote it again. I think I rewrote this one at least four times before I finally got it to the way I liked it. I'm trying to get into Kai's emotions during the events in 28 and 29. His world probably had been black and white before he met Irene.

**

* * *

**

When had everything became so complicated? When had the shades of grey penetrated into his world without him knowing? It was because of her. She had came into his black and white world, had thrown everything he thought he knew out the window. She dared to paint her shades of grey around his black and white vision, boldly showing him that nothing was as simple and as straightforward as he had thought it. Not everything is black and white.

Her. Irene. Sif. Chiropteran.

Enemy.

Friend.

He held no regrets over running into her that fateful day, on the Eiffel Tower, overlooking the quaint city of Paris. No regrets. He empathised with her, talked with her, listened to her as she told him of the sad story of how man had tried to play God and the result of how her and the Sif came to being. Her life had been set from the moment she had been created, her time in this world ticking away with every hour. He taught her the value of saying 'Arigatou' when you received something. Ask and you will receive.

In the end, no matter how much he wanted or willed, she couldn't be saved. Saya's blood proved to be fatal to her and hastened her death. The tiny hope that had been sparked in his chest when he saw the marks retreating had died away to dread and horror when the stigma returned full force all over her, spreading crimson-red vines, its poison all over her body and face. The colours of her eyes, hair and skin all faded away to ashen grey. She broke, shattered to pieces before his eyes, the sounds tinkling like glass shattering.

He blamed himself, of course. It had been him who made Saya gave Irene her blood. All because he didn't want to see her die when there is the possibility of her surviving the stigma. It wasn't his fault, he knew that but he couldn't help retreated inside of him, blaming himself for her unfortunate death. She would have died sooner or later but he had made it much sooner.

Mao knew him well. How he carried the guilt with him, retreating inside of himself like a wounded animal, refusing to let anyone in or tell anyone of his hurt. That was why she had said those words to him with as much conviction and empathy to him. They both knew that she couldn't ease the burden from his shoulders or be his strength but she tried. Tried to become his pillar of strength. He rejected her. Ran away from her when she got too close to the truth, too close for comfort.

He had acted like a heel towards her since she found him. He couldn't – wouldn't – bring himself to be like how they used to be, back in Okinawa. So much had changed. Things were too different now.

Coming up to the Eiffel Tower again had not lessened the ache he felt. It had been up here when he first really saw her. Something drifted by his field of vision; like dust but reddish in hue and the tiny particles twinkled in the setting sunlight, winking at him as it passed by with the wind. He turned towards where his sister is, several feet away from him, standing with an indescribable expression on her face as she held her hands out. The red dust was coming from her hands, and with a start, he realized what it was.

A crystallized piece of Irene.

Saya was letting it drift with the wind, letting it fly over the city. As a memorial to the girl who had so vainly lived for each day, and as a sort of silent apology to her for having failed to save her.

And then, he realized that what he felt was insignificant because compared to the burden that Saya carried, his was very small. Tiny, even.

He turned back to the city below. His perfect black and white world now had shades of grey around it. And he was glad to see the grey shades because it had been her who showed him that nothing is as simple and straightforward as he had thought. He silently thanked her for that lesson.

Owari.


	16. Remember By

Title: Remember By

Author: koyuki-san

Rating: PG

Warnings: Unbeta-ed, spoilers for 28

Genre: Drama, angst

Main Character(s): Moses, mention of Irene and the Sif

Ship(s): None

Summary: Will we be remembered, when we leave this world? One shot.

Disclaimer: Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.

Author's Notes: Inspired by Raw 35 but takes place in between 28 and 29, a in-between. They never showed what the Sif did with Irene's body, whether they bury it or let it burn.

* * *

Will we be remembered? Once we are gone from this world? Irene had said the same thing. If someone will remember us, should we leave this world or will we be forgotten, like particles of dust in the wind.

Back then, it wouldn't have mattered much, whether we were remembered by anyone. But ever since Irene's words that day, I wonder, if perhaps, being forgotten was even worse than having the stigma. Not having anything to be remembered by. Not even a memory. Who will mourn for us when we're gone from this world? No one knows us. We won't leave anything behind. There won't be anyone crying for us except for ourselves.

We cry for our fallen friends, for our existence in this world and for the cursed lives that we are to lead.

As the sun rises, I remember those who had left before us. Those who had been unnamed and unknown, Guy, and Irene… We watch the sun spreading its light over her, touching her and her body – what's left of it – bursts into green flames.

I wonder if someone out there, like _them_, will remember us and keep us in their memories.

The worse thing is to be forgotten like the wind.

The only thing we can do is to remember our fallen friends and hope that someone will remember us by.

Owari.


	17. Intrigue

**Title:** Intrigue  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, spoilers Episode 36  
**Genre:** General  
**Main Character(s):** Nathan, mentions of Haji, Saya, James, Diva  
**Ship(s):** Hinted HajixSaya  
**Summary:** He'd been intrigued by the other Chevalier ever since he had heard about him. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.  
**Author's Notes:** Nathan is so gay.

* * *

He had been intrigued by the other, mysterious Chevalier. Ever since he had heard from Solomon about a year ago. Circumstances prevented him from actually meeting and seeing Saya's Chevalier. In truth, he had been a little envious that Solomon, Karl and even Amshel, had all met Haji.

After the descriptions given by them – Karl's wasn't much of a description, the youngest ranting and raving about how he'll make Saya dance and make the blood flow like wine – Nathan was more piqued than ever to meet with the Chevalier.

During the night when everyone had went home and the place was quiet – he preferred to spend his nights away at the theatre, and he didn't need sleep – his mind would wander to what Saya's Chevalier would look like. Tall? Blonde or dark-haired? Blue eyes? Or brown? As good looking as he was (he had a rather high opinion on himself) or rather ugly like James – not that he'd ever call James that to his face. The man was so stiff, it was amazing how he didn't snap his spine in two from that stiffness. No sense of humour, either. As boring as a lamp post.

It wasn't until a year later, he was directing Diva's debut performance in London that he finally get to meet the man he'd been thinking about. Nathan wasn't ashamed to admit he liked both women and men. That was one of the reasons why James always glared at him so, as if he was going to grab a piece of his ass. It amused him endlessly how prude the other man was.

Besides, James wasn't his type. He just enjoyed ruffling the other man's feathers, so to speak. Baiting James was a part of a ritual.

Haji was tall. He had wavy, inky-black hair that was tied back; his hair was so dark it looked as if each strand had been dipped individually in ink. His eyes were a pale blue, the colour of a cloudless sky or the bottom of a washed out, painted ceramic bowl. His dressing was a little old-fashioned but it added a certain charm to the entire look.

He was also very, very handsome. Beautiful even.

And Nathan liked it just fine. In fact, he _loved_ it.

Saya's Chevalier could hold his own against James well. His only weakness was Saya. His concern for her well being was what caused him to slip and allowed James the advantage. Nathan tsked disapprovingly. With Diva now out of harm's way – she mentioning that she was bored and Neesama looked scary today, and he telling her not to eat the driver, please – he was free to watch and to formulate his opinion.

Saya didn't interest him. The boy -- Saya's brother -- didn't interest him as well. Not as much as Haji.

So, when Haji tried to shield Saya from that fatal attack from James, Nathan decided to intervene. James was furious, of course. Here, Nathan would have spouted his usual melodramatics but he turned serious for once, snarling the warning to the other Chevalier. It was rather unelegant -- rather uncouth -- of him to do so but James needed to understand.

He bid them both goodbye and left with a flair.

His spine tingled with anticipation on the next meet. Haji was rather enigmatic, and Nathan liked those kinds of things. Peeling back the layers just to find out what makes a person that appealing. It would have been boring if Haji was like wholesome Solomon who had nothing to hide or a stiff like James. It made it even better than he was the enemy.

Forbidden fruit had always been the best.

Owari.

****

**EN:**

Before any of you scream, "This is yaoi! I thought you don't write yaoi!" This isn't. You can take it either way you want to. Nathan's mannerism _suggested_ that he swing both ways.


	18. Perfection

**Title**: Perfection

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings**: Unbeta-ed, spoilers for 34, pre-time skip

**Genre**: General

**Main Character(s)**: Diva, Nathan, Solomon, Amshel

**Ship(s)**: None

**Summary**: There was no other explanation offered for her new form. One shot.

**Disclaimer**: Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.

**Author's Notes**: Set during the one year, pre-time skip. And, um, I _love_ Diva.

* * *

The shape and feel was unfamiliar. There was the distinct lack of hair around her neck, making it colder than usual. She chose a short cut which suited her current facial features more and framed her heart-shaped face. It bought out the sharp colour of her eyes and made her look rather androgynous at first glance.

She looked like a rather boyish-looking girl. Her eyes were smaller but still the same vivid blue, her cheekbones higher, her chest was obviously flat, being in a male form and all. She carefully brushed the lock of hair out of her face, peering at herself in the mirror, and smiled softly. She was pleased with the results.

Amshel smiled indulgently at her when she appeared in the parlour, in that new form but in her old dress. He inquired, smilingly, as to what made her decided to take such a form.

She smiled toothily at him, turning around, making the hemline of the dress flared up. Turning to face him, she clasped her hands behind her back, and told him.

"I was bored and this amuses me."

Simple as that.

Solomon didn't looked pleased; there was a tiny frown on his face when she looked his way. ""This is to antagonize Saya, is it?" he asked, finally. "To throw more salt into the wound."

She looked at him blankly, as if not understanding what he said before breaking into a fit of giggles. She shifted back into her form as she danced over to him, leaning down a little over the back of the armchair. Long, blue-black hair fell over one shoulder, almost tickling his face. There was the scent of vanilla and blood. Her breath was warm on his ear.

"Not everything is about Nee-sama," she purred in his ear. She felt him stiffened, smiled, and backed away to stand before the fireplace once more, tittering, shifting back into the boyish form. The bodice of her dress hung loosely about her.

She never did anything by the rules. She did what she liked, to her fancies and whims. Not on people's orders or plans. Her reasons were her own; they were simple, no hidden agenda in them. Merely for her own amusement and her own desires. She was used to getting her way and what she wanted.

That was why she went to the ship with Karl because she wanted that boy. Not because it would served to break her sister. She just wanted him, maybe have a little taste or a nibble. Breaking her sister's spirit by killing the boy had been a bonus.

"I, for one, think that my little Diva looked absolutely darling!" Nathan grasped her hand, planting a kiss on it, then did a little courtly bow before her. She bestowed a winsome smile at him, showing her pleasure. "But not in this dress," he added, frowning a little. "I cannot simply allow my little Diva in such an outfit, now that she is in a new body."

"Then, Nathan, are you going to dress me up?" she asked, sweetly. Her voice is two octaves lower, huskier than her high, melodious tone.

His way of answer was a grin.

She studied herself in the mirror. At the new outfit she wore. It was reminiscent of what boys during the 18th Century had worn; the top was similar to a sailor's top with matching shorts. She was barefooted at the moment. Nathan had added the blue rose, pining it to her tie. She turned her face this way and that, turned herself around, placing one hand on her hip while the other hang at her side.

She brushed aside the hair, smiled at her reflection. The smile never reached her eyes. "Perfect," she said.

Yes, just perfect.

The face of Saya-neesama's little brother looked back at her.

Owari.

**ED:**

I have no idea what boys back then wear, except for the manga scans of Haji's cute sailor-like outfit. I do know the top is usually long-sleeved and they wore shorts instead of long pants.


	19. Daisy Day

**Title:** Daisy Day  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, spoilers for 38 & 39  
**Genre:** General, humour  
**Main Character(s):** Haji, Javier  
**Ship(s):** None  
**Summary:** She came back to him, plopping down on the ground with an exaggerated heave, holding a handful of daisies. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.  
**Author's Notes:** Started two weeks ago. Scrapped the original and rewrote from scratch once more. 'Daisy Day' is one of the track on the Zegapain soundtrack (Awesome series, go watch it). The track has a very carefree feel to it, hence why I used it as a title for this fic.

* * *

They returned from Christina Island at the crack of dawn, just as the dark sky gave way to light and the first rays of the sun spread across the sea. Lewis had dropped them off at Gray's before taking a feebly protesting Kai to the hospital. David had followed them, since it was on the way to Joel's. The Sif had left them as soon as they touched dry land, promising to meet again.

Saya had made to the bed as soon as they were in the house, kicking off her boots, peeling off her jacket and hand still clutching the sword, she fell face first into the bed and went to sleep immediately. He had exited her bedroom, closing the door quietly so as not to disturb her sleep when he sense the presence behind him.

It was the little girl. Javier... was her name. She was already wide awake and up before most children her age. She stood by the railing, eyes flicking from him to the closed door, a sort of smiling expression on her face as she clutched her bear. The teddy bear that they had given to her for her birthday two days ago.

"She's sleeping," he told her, frankly.

She made an 'O' with her mouth in understanding, nodding her head; her pigtails bobbing up and down. "Shhh," she said, with her finger to her lips.

He almost smiled. That seemed to endeared him to her, for she took it as permission to tag along behind him. She didn't seem intimidated by his imposing height or silence at all. It seemed to intrigued him to her even more. Children genuinely liked being around him, though he couldn't quite fathom why. Riku had not been the first and Javier will not be the last.

She talked. A lot. Endlessly. About everything. From everyone to the farmhouse to the animals to her teddy bear. She talked about the things she'd done, the things about to do and the things she will be doing. She didn't mind about his lack of response to her. She chattered on merrily.

She patted the cello case he had set by the chair, expression filled with curiosity as she asked him what's inside. When he opened it up to show her, her small face had the sort of wonderment on it as she stared at the polished stringed instrument laying inside. Her hand reached out to touch it, in a reverent manner for she had never seen something that was exquisite as that.

"It's a giant violin," she said, eyes shining. "Can you play a song?"

He obliged her, drawing the bow across the strings to create the first deep melody. He played a song he had been taught centuries ago. It was melancholic and wistful. She had sat down on the sofa across his, holding her teddy bear as she listened. Her eyes following the movements of his hands and fingers. He feared that he might bore her with the song but she was attentive enough that he finished the entire piece.

She sprang up from her place, teddy bear forgotten and darting around the table to him, placing her small hands on his, looking up at him. "Can I play?" she asked, hopefully.

He shook his head at her. Riku had been the last person he taught the cello to, and the memory still remained. A pang rose in him as he remembered. Out of his own accord, he reached out, placing a hand on her head, making her look at him in mild surprise. He was sure the same look was on his face as well, for he never thought to actually touch her.

"You're too small for it," he told her, honestly. "Maybe when you're bigger and older."

Her crestfallen look vanished to be replaced by a smile. "Then, I'll drink lots of milk and grow up faster!" she chirped.

She ducked her head out from under his hand, trotting back to where she left her teddy bear. He had just placed his cello back in the case when she took his much larger hand in hers. She was undaunted, beaming at him and tugging at him to come along with her outside to play. He wondered where the boy was, since he was her companion during play but remembered that Gray had mentioned something about chores to be done.

That would explain the absence.

Saya would be safe. He didn't sense any other of their kind or danger around. He allowed himself be lead out of the house by her.

So, he sat on the grass, ignoring the tickling sensation they always give under your hands as he watched her dart about cheerily. Chasing after butterflies and grasshoppers. Sometimes, stopping to pick the daisies that grew on the patch of land. Her teddy bear sat beside him, head drooping onto his arm.

She didn't remember the night of her birthday two days ago, of the sudden attack at her very own home. She was too young to remember and hold onto such a memory. As quickly as it had happened, it had been quickly forgotten by her. He was glad for it. She was too young to be plagued by such nightmares.

She came back to him, plopping down on the ground with an exaggerated heave, holding a handful of daisies. With a smile at him, she began to string them together to be made into a daisy chain. As she did her little project, she chattered and he listened. Butterflies flitted by them both, one landing on her bear's nose.

They spend their morning outside, under the bright sun and with each other for company until Nahabi called her to come in for lunch. Taking her hand in his, they walked back to the house.

Owari.


	20. Dream

**Challenge:**Hagi/Saya Livejournal Community 20 Themes Challenge**  
Theme:**#8 - Dream  
**Rating:**PG  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, spoilers 43  
**Genre:**General  
**WordCount:** 277  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ is copyright toProduction IG and Aniplex.  
**Author's Notes:** This is done for the Hagi/Saya LJ Community 20 Themes Challenge. I got the idea from 43 from the conversation between Saya and Solomon.

_To travel the world..._

That had been – was – my dream. A dream made during my time of childish innocence in the pleasant days of summer in the past.

It is a dream that will not – never will be – share with you.

Because it was a dream that was shared with him. It had been – still is – our dream. His and mine.

I have travelled around the world. The snowy Russia, the quaint streets of Paris, the peaceful English countryside, the blue seas of Okinawa, the bustling town of Hanoi and now, the busy metropolis of New York.

I may not have seen the land that shines with the seven colours of the rainbow or see the sea that is as red as sunset but I have seen more than that. The places I've been to, they may not be as wonderful as the ones you described but they are just as beautiful because of him. He may not be able to show me all those places you said or take me there but his constant presence at my side during our travel is more than enough.

I am happy, happy at your words and your promises. Your words are sincere and true. I have no doubt of it but I can never share those dreams with you. It is a dream that will never be share with you or belong with you and I.

Because it is a dream that is shared with him. His and mine. Our dream.

When this is all over, someday I will visit the places you mentioned but it will be without you.

He will be at my side when we go.

Owari.


	21. Blood

**Challenge:**Hagi/Saya Livejournal Community 20 Themes Challenge  
**Theme:** #1 - Blood  
**Rating:**PG  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, spoilers 43 flashback, none for theepisode  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Word Count:** 184  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.  
**Author's Notes:** The ending line was actually the first thought that came to me before I wrote this. They need blood to live and in the end, they'll die by blood as well. Yeah, pretty morbid and just depressing. 

It was a necessity of life. In order for them to survive.

But it was something they never discussed or mentioned. It wasn't that they don't like to talk about it but they just don't really talk about it... much. They do notice, if the other smelled of fresh blood. They never brought it up or say anything about it.

Not even when she underwent her daily transfusions or when he threw away the empty blood bag into the bin after a feeding.

Saying they need it is almost – _almost_ – admitting that they were different and they have lost whatever humanity that was left in them. It was as if saying that they were just like the very beasts that they hunted down and kill.

So they never talked about it.

But it was also something they can never deny. That they need it. For them to live, to be strong and remain healthy. Just like humans needed the food and its nutrients provided, they needed the blood. It was a necessity to their lives.

Blood is what they need to live.

In the end, it was blood that will kill them.

Owari.


	22. Assertive

**Title**: Assertive  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: Unbeta-ed, spoilers for Manga Chapter 14  
**Genre**: General, angst  
**Word Count:** 440  
**Main Character(s)**: Haji, Kai, mentions of Saya  
**Ship(s)**: Haji/Saya, implied Kai/Saya (onesided)  
**Summary**: He will not share Saya with anyone. She is his alone. One shot.  
**Disclaimer**: Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.  
**Author's Notes**: I don't read Japanese AT ALL. But from the various responses I have in regards to what Haji said, he definitely called Saya his 'koibito' (lover). If you have not read this chapter, then you'd be terribly spoiled by this. If you have, good. It makes me wish that anime!Haji had said the same to Saya. :sigh: 

He couldn't hide that inexplicable rise of jealousy in him.

He shouldn't feel this way. After all, Kai was merely just a boy, normal and human, and nothing more. He was her brother but... he couldn't stop the wave of resentment and jealousy that rose in him, that threatened to choke him and made him see red.

Because before this, before the Vietnam War, before her family, there had only been him. Him and her and their own world. No one else had ever intruded into it or even dared to venture in.

He accepted her family; her rather jovial father, innocent younger brother and the rather protective older one. But then, it soon became clear that it was competition between them for her affections (and since when had he needed to fight with someone over her affections before?) It made him sick at the pit of his stomach and made him truly resentful of the boy.

To the point where he found himself wishing that he could suck the blood from that neck and then feeling ashamed to even be thinking such thoughts. He might wear that stoic expression to face the world but inside, he was just as human as them, even if he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve for all to see.

He would admitted to taking a sheer delight at flinging the boy into the helicopter and watching the boy's face turned nearly purple before Kai exploded in angry incredulity at him. At Kai's insistence to come along, he finally snapped at the boy; anger, resentment, jealousy thinly veiled in his tone as he let Kai know what he felt and thought.

He had always been passive aggressive but he bared his fangs at the boy, showing his assertiveness over the matter.

He will not share Saya with anyone, least of all him. Saya was his and his alone. It was a possessive streak that ran deep in him, from the first time he met her decades ago and thought she was beautiful to now when he found her again.

As he slammed the door shut – hard enough to rattle the helicopter – he saw the stupefied expression on the boy's face, and he felt a somewhat guilty for the rough treatment and the blunt words but it needed to be said. The feeling wasn't pleasant but it was something he can deal with. At least now, Kai knew what his feelings are and where he stand with her.

He watched the helicopter lift up until it was nothing but a speck in the sky, turned and headed to where Saya is waiting for him.

Owari.


	23. Regrets

**Title**: Regrets

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings**: Unbeta-ed, Ep 32 'Boy Meets Girl'

**Genre**: Angst, tragedy

**Word Count:** 407

**Main Character(s)**: Riku, Diva, mentions of Kai and Saya

**Ship(s)**: None

**Summary**: I want to tell them how much I love them but I can't. Because I won't ever see them again. One shot.

**Disclaimer**: Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.

**Author's Notes**: I wanted to write this from Riku's POV of that moment for a very long time now, since Ep 32 but I never got a chance to because it's just so hard and every time I made some progress, I'd discard the works. I tried to think about how Riku felt during his last moments and before his death but I'm afraid I might have made him somewhat OOC in here.

* * *

I am my sister's Chevalier. It is my duty to protect her and keep her from danger.

And yet I cannot even gather the will or strength to protect my own brother. I can only watch as she throws Kai-niichan out of the way as easily as one throws away a ragdoll. I am frozen in terror; commanding my legs to move are useless because they feel like they've been glued to the floor.

She is different from Saya-neechan. I can see the differences now that she is before me. I wonder how I could have ever made the mistake of thinking she was my sister that time? Because she isn't my sister and she is so different, even though she looks nearly alike. She is all pale colours and white, from her skin to her dress. Her eyes are blue, not like my sister's reddish-brown ones. When she smiles, I can see how her mouth turns upward cruelly and coldly. There is no warmth in that smile and it doesn't reach her eyes.

I can't tear my eyes away from her, even as she undresses herself, exposing her bare skin to me shamelessly. My heart pounds, as if it's trying to escape from my chest and I can hear the loud roaring in my ears, blocking out any other sounds. I realize that I am whimpering, almost crying in utter fear. I know what she is, who she is. I know that she is after me.

Me, Riku and not Saya-neechan or Kai-niichan. Why she wants me, I have an inkling of an idea when she strips herself bare of her dress, save for the shoes.

She smiles softly, murmuring something to me and leans forward. Her lips are cold as ice. I don't fight her. I can't. I want to but I am paralysed by this irrational fear. I allow her to do as she pleases with me and my body. She finishes what she has come to do, smiles and tells me that I have been a good boy so she will now reward me.

Won't someone come and save me? I don't want to die. There are just so many things I want to do and places to see. But as she kisses me and I taste something tart, I know that no one will come in time to save me.

I don't want them to feel guilty for my death. I wish that I can tell them that but I can't. I wish I can tell them how much I love them as well but I can't. I can't tell them anything anymore. Because I won't ever see them again.

And the last person that I see before I die is her face, forever etched into my mind.

Owari.


	24. Okinawa Afternoon

**Title:** Okinawa Afternoon

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, spoilers for Ep 50/Epilogue

**Genre:** General, mild humour, slight romance

**Word Count:** 1067

**Main Character(s):** Kai, Mao, the unnamed twins

**Ship(s):** Implied Kai/Mao

**Summary: **When he looked up, he saw Mao smiling at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable and warm at the same time.One shot.

**Disclaimer:** Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.

**AN:** I wanted to write about the twins and Kai but somehow Mao wormed her way into the story as well. The twins shall remain unnamed until IG officially names them.

* * *

It wasn't something that had been very valuable, rather it was something that could be easily replaced. Still, there had to be a lesson learnt from it and so, he had administered the lesson; just a spank, really. What he hadn't counted on was the horrible feeling that followed after it. He wondered if his father had ever felt that way when punishing them.

The tears had stopped, some half an hour ago but the accusing look in those eyes had not. The sulk was more adorable than fierce but he doubted they'd be pleased to hear that, and they'd hidden themselves away from him and everyone in his late brother's bedroom. He didn't know what they were doing in there but he was sure he didn't want to know.

"It can't be that bad," said Mao, from her seat at the counter. She sipped at her tea.

She'd recently returned from her trip overseas. Somehow, all that travelling she did during the last few years had given her a wanderlust. She took off with Okamura every few months to some place or another. She claimed to have a budding interest in journalism but he thought she just wanted to travel and see the world beyond their small city.

"How would you know?" Kai growled at her, glaring at the counter top. He could see his reflection on it and funny, he was actually frowning.

"I have a younger sister about their age," replied Mao, waving her hand at him imperiously. "You did what you have to. Stop brooding about it."

"Did you saw how they look at me?" His tone was aggrieved. He couldn't believe how she so easily dismissed this.

She looked at him with a blank expression. His brow furrowed even further. She sighed, reached over the counter and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed the sore spot, glare intensifying.

"Idiot. They're children; they won't hold a grudge against you. Sooner or later, they'll come running back to you because they know that you didn't mean to really hurt them at all." She shook her head, then rested her chin on her hand. "Honestly. They won't hate you for it, you know. They know you love them and mean well."

"How do you know all this?" Kai went back to the dishes in the sink.

"My sister," she answered, simply. "When my dad punished her, she'd go off crying or sulking but after a while, she'd be all smiles again with him. The girls are like that. You're just feeling horrible because you're a real softie at heart." She smirked.

He scowled. "_Urusai_."

She merely smiled at him sweetly.

He grumbled under his breath as he rinsed the dishes, the soft clinking and sounds of running water filling the restaurant cum bar. Music floated from the small radio at the back; it was playing one those Okinawa island song. Very few people came to the bar for drinks, even fewer came by to actually dine here. Not that it mattered much; Red Shield had paid him a sizeable stipend for his part during the last few years, and they were still paying him regularly.

There was a thumping sound at the back and two identical faces peered out from the doorway; one have eyes as blue as the summer sky and the other as red as rubies. Otherwise, the faces could have been drawn and cut from the same cloth.

"_Konnichi ha_," called Mao, cheerfully, waving. "I got you both something from my last trip."

Excited at the prospect of presents, the twins darted out from behind the door, their faces alighted with eager smiles. Kai watched in bemusement as they held out their hands expectantly. Mao chuckled, digging into her bag and dropping two small, neatly wrapped packages into their hands. They immediately clutched their presents to their chests, clearly delighted.

"Oi, oi," said Kai, leaning over the counter, looking at them. They turned their attention to him. "Did you two forgot something, hmm? Like 'thank you'?"

The realization dawned on their faces and they turned to Mao, bleating out a thank you to her for the presents.

Mao laughed, amused by them. "You're welcome."

"Kai!" cried one of them, bouncing on her tiptoes. "Look! We got presents!" She waved hers in the air and ran around to behind the counter. Her sister followed.

"Kai, can we open them?" said the other, looking at him hopefully.

"Please?" they chorused.

"I told you, call me Dad," he said, absently. He was struck by how quickly they had forgotten about the incident earlier and had forgiven him for that. They were now standing before him, the sulks and accusations gone from their eyes, looking at him with that adoration in their eyes he'd come to grown to like.

"Kaaaai!" they said, voices blending together in a beginning of a whine.

"All right, all right!" He relented, laughing. "You can open them."

They squealed with glee, running off towards the stairs.

"No running in the house!" he called, belatedly after them. Not that they heard him, from the rapid thuds that could heard upstairs. He shook his head, smiling fondly a little. When he looked up, he saw Mao smiling at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable and warm at the same time. "What?"

"Nothing." She slung her bag over her shoulder, sliding off the bar stool.

"Hey," he said, watching her stop and turned around. The sunlight filtering in through the window lit a fiery halo around her frame, making her hair appear a lighter colour than usual and giving her skin a golden tone. He swallowed a little. "Um, thanks."

She looked at him for a beat then went back to the counter, leaned over, and kissed him lightly on the lips. When they parted, he found himself gazing at her and feeling that warmth grow. She gave him an impish smile, flicked his nose, turned and flounced towards the door, calling over her shoulder that she'd be dropping by later for dinner and he'd better not burn the food. The door closed with a slight tinkle of the bell above it.

He stared at where she had sat, found himself smiling in that way she had earlier and turned back to finishing the dishes. He'd made sure that tonight would have her favourite dishes.

Owari.


End file.
